marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens
|last_updated= |status=Completed |fanfictiondotnet= |series1_name=Marrissa trollfics by ASBusinessMagnet |series1_preceded_by=''Post-SCrash Session'' |series1_succeded_by=''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' }} Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens is the fourth officially listed trollfic written by ASBusinessMagnet, and a prequel to Post-SCrash Session. It reveals how Meanie Pixies, Aranna Sorket and their friends ended up being together. Plot Aranna Sorket, living with her ancestor Wegotist Sorket, has been leading a terrible life. She constantly seeks counseling in Flarp, but is struggling to find people to play with, which leads to her hitting the "random encounter" button on Pesterchum and being connected with Meanie Pixies, the descendant of the leader of Belarus, Luminescence Pixies, who has had similar misfortunes. Meanie and Aranna agree on getting away from their respective families to the Frog Temple almost immediately, but Meanie notices that parts of her body are becoming white, as per her duality with Janet Roberts. She concludes that it must be related to the trip to the Frog Temple on Belarus's pink moon. Meanwhile, Aranna accidentally gets a copy of Enchiridion Marrissa and consults her friend, Cranky Vasquez, on what the word "human" could mean. Cranky says that it's a demeaning term for lowblood Belorussians, and proceeds to give an essay on them, leading Aranna to block Cranky. Once Meanie and Aranna get to the Frog Temple, they immediately set up a blog at thefrogtempleblog.tumblr.com detailing their adventures. The blog gains attention, at first slowly, with messages from Cranky and Doormat Medigo. Aranna immediately realizes that Cranky has been getting back in touch with her, and unblocks Cranky, who proceeds to deliver another essay, which assumes that all the benevolent and malevolent actions that aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin do can be easily quantifiable. Aranna enjoys the essay, but it's a huge setback for ASBusinessMagnet, who thinks his passions for mathematics and writing are incompatible. Fast-forward to seven solar sweeps (15 human years) later, eventually Doormat and Cranky, as well as 8 other trolls, Roughie Nitrogen, Mitt Romney Cape-Torn, Merlin LeJoin, Parrot Martini, Lately Pirate, Whores the Hock, Curlbent Smacker and Chronos Ampersand, have joined Meanie and Aranna at the Frog Temple. Meanie has grown bored with the situation that has arisen, and plans on killing the twelve at once. Her first attempt fails as Cranky picks up the bomb that she was planning to use and throws it to Belarus, destroying it. Meanie is a lot sneakier at the second attempt, and is successful, killing all the members of her party and herself at the same time. Thus, Meanie wakes up on the dream bubbles and proceeds to establish a company, Coal Industry of Golden Stuff, Inc., which eventually deprives the dream bubbles, leading to Meanie acquiring them. The fanfic ends with the scene from Post-SCrash Session, insisting that Meanie suddenly got to Janet Roberts's house. Trivia *''The Belorussian Aliens'' is the first story that mentions MarissaTheWriter Wiki directly, the second one being Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame. Category:Stories